


Frustrated

by MegKF



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1546079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegKF/pseuds/MegKF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith has spent the last two years in an odd world since being spit out of a portal... And she's a tad frustrated...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frustrated

**Author's Note:**

> Buffy is owned by Mutant Enemy and Star Trek: TNG is owned by Paramount. No copyright infringement is intended. Fanfiction is, in my opinion, free advertisement. There are many things I've bought because I enjoyed fanfiction that crossed into a new fandom. I encourage everyone to purchase these products.

Faith was frustrated, very, very frustrated. Sure she was pretty happy that the portal had dropped her out somewhere relatively friendly, but even though the natives were capable, not a single male or female, she’d been getting desperate, responded to her attempts to get sex. Sure most of them were willing to train with her in fighting, but not sex. They were actually very interesting opponents, she’d learned a couple of moves to her own surprise, but there was still no sex.

She growled low, she’d been here for two years. Sure there really hadn’t been any guys in prison for her but she’d gotten used to having it when she wanted it. Even after she and Robin had split up he’d always been up for a little roll in bed, but just as friends. She and Xander had even had some fun when he was in town once he was sure she wasn’t going to kick him out and she knew he’d forgiven her for that little trying to kill him thing. Those two men had the best stamina of anyone she’d ever been with, probably side effects of being the son of a slayer and demon training, thank you Anya, respectively.

Faith came to a stop as she caught sight of something new. She’d been on her way to the training hall to find several someones to spar with and make her tired enough to sleep. But that outfit, that wasn’t one of those sissy robes that made her think the Vulcans were actually monks. This must be one of those Federation people that she’d heard were coming after transporting some ambassador home to them. No pointy ears, white skin, yellow eyes, in a uniform also being worn by the black guy with weird wrinkles on his forehead. Right… Target locked and acquired, Faith thought to herself and she shimmied forward until coming to a halt in front of him.

“I’m Faith,” she said seductively as she thrust her chest forward and showed it off as best she could with her altered Vulcan clothing, like she was going to wear what that.

“Lieutenant Commander Data, this is Lieutenant Worf,” he said looking at her.

“You’re with the Federation right?” Faith said attempting small talk.

“Yes,” he replied simply. Faith fought off a frown, she needed him to do his part to make small talk work.

“I heard someone say you were staying around for a couple of weeks.”

“We will be here for another 12 day, 4 hours, 13 minutes and 24 seconds.”

“Right.” Weird guy, Faith thought to herself, but cute. “Are you busy? Would you like a tour? I can show you the training grounds, the personal quarters, the, the other stuff.” No more small talk and no more waiting.

“No thank you. Lt. Worf and I are going to return to our ship.”

“Do you have to? Because I’d really like to show you my living quarters. Specifically my bedroom.” Faith had reached the point where even she was going to be that straight forward.

Data attempted to exchange a confused look with Worf, but was unable to do to the awed look Worf had as he gazed at Faith. Worf’s thoughts were relatively simple at this point, she’d make a good Klingon.

“Look,” Faith said coming forward and grabbing Data’s wrist tugging him closer until they were touching. “Is there any reason why the two of us can’t go to my bedroom and have wild, crazy, passionate sex? Do you have the wrong equipment, a romantic partner, or work that has to be done right now? Can’t he,” Faith gestured toward Worf, “take care of any excuses that need to be made?”

“No.”

“No to what?”

“No there is not any reason. Is this not inappropriate though?”

“If we’re lucky,” Faith turned and almost ran towards her rooms, never letting go of Data, who was forced to follow close behind.

They reached her rooms in record time. Faith thrust him into the room and allowed the door to slid shut behind her as she began to gently push him towards the bed. Only one word echoed in her mind as their lips met, finally.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2009. I'm working on adding all my stories here.
> 
> This story idea hit me and I had to go with it.


End file.
